The Great Outdoors
'The Great Outdoors '''is 15th episode of Season 16. It is a semi-remake of ''Docter Barney is Here! ''and ''all of the classic Barney camping episodes Plot The episode opens up on the playground where Mackenzie and Brandon are playing hopstoch. On the tire swing is Jenny with the Barney plush she is singing "This Is Not My Day". Mackenzie and Brandon notice that Jenny is looking sad so they call her over. When she arrives they ask her if she'd like to play with them. She tells them that she will just watch at the side. When she goes back to sit down Brandon and Mackenzie start thinking of things to cheer up Jenny. They come to the conclusion to sing a silly song. They choose to sing "Laugh with Me". Jenny decideds to join in. When Jenny sings her first verse Barney comes to life and finishes the song with them. When the song ends they ask Jenny why she is so glum and she explains that she is scared. They ask her why and she says because she is going to a two-day camp on the weekend and that will be the first time she goes away from her Mother. Barney tells her that he's been camping many times and thats where some of this favorite memories took place. She feels a little bit better but she's still scared. Barney asks if Jenny could go over to the tire swing so Brandon, Mackenzie and him could talk. She does and Barney explains to them that if they could set up a make believe camp maybe it would cure Jenny's fear. They all think that it's an excellent idea so they tell Jenny to go in the classroom and they start setting up the camp. When finished they tell Jenny to come out of the class and they start singing "A Camping We Will Go". Jenny asks Barney where are they. Barney replies with "Barney's Super Dee Duper 2 Day Camp!". Barney tells them that the first thing they will do is fishing. The kids tell Barney that there is no lake around the school and he informs them that there's one right in the school playground! Obviously make-believe but they pretend to fish either way. They sing "The Fishing Song" as they try to catch fish. Barney trys to show the kids how to pitch a tent but ends up failing and says "Oh. I'm not sure if I'll ever do it..Well I guess I should try and try again!". The kids sing "Try and Try Again" to Barney and once the song ends he has made a tent. Barney and kids decided to go hiking. While hiking they sing "A Hiking We Will Go". They go into the treehouse and around the playground. After that Barney makes it night time and he sings "Listen to the Nightime". Then he tells all of the kids to gather around the campfire because he has something good that they can make. They sing "S'mores" and then Barney tells them all that it's time to go to bed. They sing "Bedtime with Barney" and then go to bed. Jenny wakes up and it was all pretend when she walks out the tent Barney is standing there and he says "You see you made it!". The other kids get up and start to cheer for Jenny. Jenny thanks Barney and they close the episode with "I Love You" the kids leave and Barney turns back into a doll. Cast *Barney *Mackenzie *Brandon *Jenny Songs #Barney Theme Song #This Is Not My Day #Laugh with Me #A Camping We Will Go #The Fishing Song #Try and Try Again #A Hiking We Will Go #Listen to the Nightime #S'mores #Bedtime with Barney #I Love You Trivia *This is the first time they turned day into night (in season 16)